Huedhaut
Huedhaut is a selectable god in the game Star-Crossed Myth. Background Huedhaut is one of the members of The Department of Wishes and known as the 'wisest man in the heavens'. He's responsible for filling the reflection pools for the Department of Wishes. His mark of sin is on his inner thigh. Little is known about his past, but he was known as the wisest man in the heavens and regarded as a cold individual. He'd joined the Department of Wishes and he met and fell in love with Clotho, the goddess of fate. He and Clotho had opposite personalities, but were regarded as the perfect couple in the heavens. When the humans had closed their hearts, Clotho destroyed herself in order to save the humans. In doing so, her body and soul was extinguished, but Huedhaut was able to save her soul by using the stars from one of his eyes which allowed her to be reborn. This act was a crime for he interfered by bringing back her soul, but the King of the Heavens deferred passing judgment. For many years, he carries the love he has for her and the pain from losing her so he vowed to never fall in love again and closed his heart, which is really why the King of the Heavens sinned him. He and the other five gods were exiled to Earth to find the ex-goddess who would absolved their sins. Upon first meeting you, you were the splitting image of Clotho and his feelings for her resurfaced, but then he fell in love with you as you are instead of Clotho's reincarnation. Insight Huedhaut - A God's Feelings.jpg Appearance Huedhaut has neck-length dark blue hair with long bangs, and dark blue eyes. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Huedhaut wears the Department of Wishes uniform, a white shirt and bolo tie with a gold clasp. *'Modern Attire:' Huedhaut wears a white v-neck shirt and a blue vertically-striped shirt that's unbuttoned. *'Winter Attire:' Coming Soon... *'True Form:' Huedhaut wears a midnight blue skirt and cloth with an elaborate pattern that drapes across his chest and right shoulder, a blue and gold, diamond-pattern sash with a golden hydria clasp, a golden diamond-shaped belt with blue jewels, a golden armlet and bracelets with blue jewels on his left arm, a gold necklace with large blue diamond gems, a gold circlet with a blue jewel, and golden gladiator sandals with a blue diamond shaped jewel. Personality He is a calm and an intelligent person, often saying things in an elaborate and wordy way. His exceptional intelligence earned him the title "Wise Man of the Heavens". Due to his intelligence, he thinks low on the concept of destiny because it's illogical, and he usually uses "destiny" in his sophisticated jokes when teasing you in the story. Although he is intelligent and wise, he can come off as snarky and sarcastic. His snide comments are usually meant to be a joke, but due to his tone most people take his comments seriously, causing others to be frustrated. However, it's shown that his jokes aren't as bad as it sounds like; Leon tends to play right along with them. He enjoys seeing you flustered, which is shown clearly in the main story: when you try to cover up for Leon and Teorus, Huedhaut likes to stand on the sidelines and watch you. However, if you really are in trouble, he will come to save and help you. Huedhaut is also able to come up with a retort to anything; at the ending of his main story, you say, "That doesn't sound like something the wisest man of the heavens would say" (Forbidden Ending). Huedhaut replies, "Oh, didn't you know? I may be a wise man, but I'm still very much a man" (Forbidden Ending). This shows that he can come up with an answer immediately after you ask them. Unlike the majority of gods, Huedhaut doesn't view humans in contempt for it was one of the reasons why he fell in love with Clotho, since she was always fascinated with humans. Special Ability Huedhaut is able to see into the future in general. He also makes alcohol which is highly regarded among the gods. Summary of Routes Main Story You choose Huedhaut to save you, so you are obliged to help him do his job. You comply and as you spend more time with Huedhaut, you find out about his past and his depressed state, and you are determined to help change his views on the concept of love... Epilogue You and Huedhaut are still in the honeymoon stage of being in love, and yet you don't know him well. But when you try, you uncover something unexpected. Sequel You and Hueduaut break a law in the Heavens. The two of you become one, body and soul. As a result of this, Hue's speical ability grows stronger and he sees something he wish he hadn't. While you are left in the dark about the future. Sequel Epilogue A ball is being thrown in the Heavens! and Huedhaut promises to take you! Until Zyglavis shows up to be your date instead! All on the Kings orders! You are not okay with this....But Huedhaut seems fine with it? Musings on Love When given a stunning pedant you travel back in time. Waking up in the past from when you were a Goddess. You finally learn the unbreakable bond between Huedhaut and the Goddess of Fate and how he changed after losing the love of his life. Trivia *Huedhaut is renowned in the heavens for making delicious beverages - such as tea and alcohol. Since he is the god of the Aquarius constellation, he has an affinity with water. *So far, Huedhaut is the only god out of the six who hasn't revealed what his favorite food is. *Huedhaut was ranked 8th in the 2015 General Election and #1 in the Dangerously Sophisticated category. *He displays characteristics that people born under the Aquarius star sign typically have; such as being aloof, detached, intelligent, quite humanitarian and loyal.http://www.ganeshaspeaks.com/aquarius/aquarius-traits.action *Huedhaut pulled the stars out of his left eye seemingly without much thought, however adding the fact that he snaps his fingers with his right hand implies that he may be ambidextrous, as a natural reflex would normally have himself removing the stars from his right eye rather than his left (due to being right-handed). *Huedhaut can play the flute. *His lover Clotho, is named after one of the sisters of Fate. In Greek mythology, Clotho was responsible for spinning the thread of mortals' lives from the time of their birth to their death, which fits her title as the goddess of fate. *He's the first god to have fallen in love with another before you. References Category:Star-Crossed Myth Category:Huedhaut Category:Characters Category:God Category:Aquarius Sign Category:GE2015 Category:Musician Category:Voiced